Universal Function
Prologue: At its fundamental level, the small universe Ozrius resides within functions similarly to a videogame or computer program. The universe can be manipulated at three different levels. # The first level where the person manipulates the base code of the universe. # The second level where person manipulates attributes, bonds, capacity, etc. # The third level where the person interacts with the world through physics or magic. Attributes & Bonds Basics: All things on the fundamental level are simply a blank slate called a base with a multitude of attributes bonded to it. Attributes: Attributes are what everything is made of and allows them to exist within either the physical or spiritual plain. Note: There are eight main types of attributes which are parallel to the eight forms of magic. Bonds: Bonds are what attach things to each other and all things have them. They dictate what things interact and how they do it. Absolute vs Relative: Attributes can be separated between absolute & relative. An attribute categorized under relative can be measured with the power/intensity sub-attributes and have a specific potential/limit. An attribute categorized under absolute cannot be measured under either of those can simply has data. An example of an absolute attribute would be location, which simply uses coordinates. Active vs Passive: Active attributes are those which are 'off' or dormant by default and need to be activated to physically manifest. Passive attributes are those which are 'on' by default and so are always manifested. Although there are instances of passive attributes which are 'off' by default, like inactive genes. * Power / Potential: Attributes which are both relative and active are measured with power, and kept in check with a specific potential. An example of a relative-active attribute would be speed or strength. * Intensity / Limit: Attributes which are both relative and passive are measured with intensity, and kept in check with a specific limit. An example of a relative-passive attribute would be height. Note: It is impossible for an attribute to have negative power/intensity or potential/limit. If a person tried to accomplish this, an error would occur and it would automatically reset to zero. Link Binding Attributes: An LB Attribute is one which is shared between two separate targets, with both of them having a degree of influence over the attribute. The way it functions is that these types of attributes are made of two nodes which are linked to each other. Sometimes both nodes are equal to each other, and sometimes one is greater than the other. The greater of the two nodes will allow the thing which owns that greater node more influence over the attribute. Emotions: Category: Active * Aimed * Aimless Ownership: Category: Passive Permission: Category: Passive * Basic Permission * Blacklisting * Whitelisting Capacity: Basics: Capacity is essentially the concept of storage itself but can be utilized and manipulated directly through the use of magic. All things have capacity to them which is used to store any and all attributes it currently has as well might gain. There is no thing such as limitless capacity though, and if a thing's capacity is full it will no longer be able to store more attributes or abstract concepts. Spiritual energy can be used to increase a thing's capacity though. Note: There are eight types of capacity, parallel to the eight types of magic. Things which have zero capacital space of a certain type will have all attributes associated with that capacity type which the thing has be forcibly turned dormant. For example if the attribute: "Relative Speed" is turned dormant, than that thing will be frozen in place and completely unable to move. A slightly different example would be if a person was reduced to having zero mental capacity; at that point they would essentially be brain dead. As for things which have zero capacital space in all types, that thing will essentially cease to exist on the physical plane. Instead it will be reduced to a jumbled blob of information and attributes floating in the ethereal plane which runs parallel to the physical plane.